My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several comic books. Outside of the short strips published in ''My Little Pony'' magazines, there are two series of ongoing comics published by IDW Publishing. ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' by IDW Crew IDW Publishing is publishing a Hasbro-licensed full-color comic book series entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, with writer/cover artist Katie Cook, artist/cover artist Andy Price (Issues 1-4) and writer Heather Nuhfer with artist Amy Mebberson (Issues 5-8). The full cast includes colorist Heather Breckel, editor Bobby Curnow, and other cover artists including Jill Thompson, Stephanie Buscema, Amy Mebberson, Melanie Tingdahl, Tony Fleecs, J. Scott Campbell, Sabrina Alberghetti, and Rob Reger. Andy Price drew inspiration for the comic from the collection Creepy Presents Bernie Wrightson. Previews and cameos The first issue's third, fourth, ninth, and sixteenth pages were displayed at the New York My Little Pony Project 2012. Two characters appearing in the series are Octavia and Jim, "a very specific character" named by Katie Cook, implicitly after Jim Miller. Katie Cook and Andy Price hinted in September 2012 that Wild Fire may appear in the series. Format and story IDW states that each issue is 32 pages long, having 24 pages of content: 22 story pages and a 2 page back-up story. The series consists of original stories set after the second season of the show, with the first eight issues divided into two four-issue story arcs. For the first arc, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders play an important role; for the second arc, there is an original villain. The first arc is entitled The Return of Queen Chrysalis. A paperback volume is also available for pre-order. Issue #1 Issue #1 was published on November 28, 2012, with a limited edition signed by Katie Cook. On the same day, the comic was made available for digital download in the US iTunes store. The issue was initially to be released on November 14, 2012, but IDW changed the release date to better accommodate solicitators. This issue's back-up story is written and drawn by Katie Cook. It is entitled "How Much Is that Pony In The Window" and focuses on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. By October 11, 2012, this issue had sold 90,100 pre-order copies in North America, a higher figure than the contemporary Uncanny X-Men sales. Covers The issue has a total of 20 different covers: *Covers A, B, C, D, E, and F by Andy Price, which compose a a six-part picture: **Cover A features Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Spike, and Owlowiscious. **Cover B features Applejack, DJ Pon-3, and Winona, and showing an album cover depicting four stallions with the text "The Hoof Beats." **Cover C features Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Gummy. **Cover D features Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Tank. **Cover E features Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Angel, and several bees. **Cover F features Rarity, Scootaloo, Princess Luna, Opalescence, and multiple bees. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Angel. *Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover by Jill Thompson, featuring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and four silhouettes. *Detroit comic book stores exclusive variant Cover RE by Katie Cook, featuring Derpy and Time Turner. *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and Rainbow Dash. *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel. *Ghost Variant Cover RE by Melanie Tingdahl, featuring Derpy, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings. *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. *Hot Topic exclusive variant by Tony Fleecs featuring Time Turner and Derpy in a Doctor Who parody. *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Rainbow Dash and the mane and tail of Fluttershy. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy and the tail of Rainbow Dash. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Amy Mebberson. *Lone Star Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, and showing a magazine titled Hoof Beat depicting Time Turner, DJ Pon-3, Hoity Toity, and Spitfire. *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Covers A and B by Andy Price. *Third Eye Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Spitfire, Soarin, and other Pegasus ponies. Covers A through F by Andy Price are to also be released together in a slipcase box set. An early cover (shown right) by Andy Price, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Opalescence, Gummy, Angel, and two birds, was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Summary Changelings invade Ponyville and capture and impersonate all the inhabitants of Ponyville except for the Mane 6, who defeat the changelings and rescue all the ponies except for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom Queen Chrysalis has imprisoned at her kingdom and tells the Mane 6 to come to the kingdom in three days, which is when the Secretariat Comet will fly by. As Princess Celestia is away on a royal emergency, Spike is left to try to contact her while the Mane 6 set out for the kingdom. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and all your other favorite Ponies! Something's not right in the town though, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It's up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it's too late!" Characters In the issue, Queen Chrysalis returns. A host of characters appears on page 3: a parasprite; "Snowflake"; Owlowiscious; a changeling; Cranky Doodle Donkey; a Pegasus mare based on the G1 pony Firefly; a pair of stallions based on the Blues Brothers; a mouse; Angel; Philomena; Golden Harvest; Silver Spoon; Rainbow Dash; an Earth pony stallion based on Thomas Magnum from Magnum, P.I.; Time Turner; an Earth pony stallion based on Earl Hickey from My Name Is Earl; "Ace"; Tank; Derpy; "Screwball"; an Earth pony stallion based on Andy Price; a unicorn mare based on Andy's wife Alice Price; a unicorn mare based on Katie Cook; the Prices' cats Sam, Spooky, Tabitha, Boris, Bela, and Mina; several other ponies, including one whose cutie mark is a peace sign; and several silhouettes; also visible are a banner depicting Mayor Mare with the text "Re-Elect" and a flyer depicting Iron Will. Issue #2 IDW was originally set to publish issue #2 on December 19, 2012; but it was delayed until January 1, 2013. The comic will have a 1-in-25 release bundled with temporary My Little Pony tattoos. On December 12, 2012, the comic was accidentally released on the Nook marketplace for Digital Download, but was pulled several days later. Comic Book Resources posted an extended preview along with the summary on the day before the release. Covers The issue has 14 different covers: *Cover A by Katie Cook, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and three spiders. *Cover B by Katie Cook. *Cover C by Katie Cook. *1-in-10 variant Cover RI-A by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike. *1-in-50 unique hand-drawn sketch variant Cover RI-B by Katie Cook. *Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Derpy's dream of herself, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. *Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel. *Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and two rabbits. *Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Time Turner. *Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Rarity, two parasprites, and the mane of Fluttershy. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy, a parasprite, and the mane and tail of Rarity. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Tony Fleecs. *Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive blank sketch variant cover RE, featuring 45 Pinkie Pies and showing a map. *Hot Topic exclusive variant cover by Tony Fleecs featuring DJ Pon-3. Summary The Mane 6 go under the Appleloosan Mountains to get to the Changeling Kingdom. Six changelings cause a cave-in separating them into pairs, and then turn them against each other by impersonating and insulting them. When they meet up, they argue, until they are attacked by a giant spider, but Pinkie Pie brings in a cave troll they encountered earlier, who drags the spider away mistaking him for a teddy bear. However, the ponies split into their pairs again and so their separate ways. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Queen Chrysalis has returned! Our ponies have no time to horse around, as they set off to rescue their friends from Chrysalis kingdom. What magical adventures await them, and where the heck is Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and multiple spiders appear on one of the pages. Issue #3 Issue #3 was to be released on January 30, 2013, but was announced by Bobby Curnow to be delayed till the first week of February on January 17, 2013. It was released on February 6, 2013. Covers The issue has 11 different covers: *Cover A drawn by Amy Mebberson, featuring Queen Chrysalis and five changelings. *Cover B drawn by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *Special variant Cover RI by J. Scott Campbell, featuring Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack. *Dynamic Forces Variant, featuring Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash *Hastings Variant, featuring Fluttershy and Rarity going skiing *Hot Topic exclusive Tony Fleecs variant cover, featuring Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. *Midtown Comics exclusive Amy Mebberson "Gangnam Style" variant cover, featuring Rarity, Spike, Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3. *Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE, part of a two-part picture. *Larry's Comics 750-copy variant, part of a two-part picture *A 125-copy variant cover, showing production artwork from the Jetpack Comics variant Cover RE and the other variant cover part of the two-part picture. *Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics exclusive blank variant, featuring Applejack Summary As Queen Chrysalis reveals her plan to absorb Twilight's magic, destroy her, and have her changelings feast on her friends when their emotions peak, Twilight and Fluttershy run into a chubacabra, which mistakes them for goats and tries to eat them; Applejack and Rarity are attacked by Pony Eating Petunias; and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are attacked by blood-sucking rabbits called Vampiric Jackalopes. They eventually meet up while losing the flowers, and the jackalopes and chubacabra, who are natural enemies, fight for dominance. The Mane 6 apologize to each other and continue on their journey. Publicity summary "The Mane 6 enter the heart of the Changeling Kingdom to rescue their friends! Danger lurks everywhere, and each Pony will have to put their best hoof forward if they are to survive the night! Unfortunately that’s exactly what the Changeling Queen expects! Will our heroes fall into her trap?" Issue #4 Issue #4 was to be released in February 2013, but due to issue 3 being pushed back into the first week of February, its release date was pushed back to the first week of March.iTunes lists the release date as March 6, 2013. Covers The issue is to have at least 2 different covers: *At least one cover by Andy Price. *Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Tank. *Dynamic Forces cover. *Hot Topic cover. Summary The Mane Six reach the changeling kingdom and confront Chrysalis, who traps all but Twilight in cocoons. Upon seeing how powerful Twilight's magic is, Chrysalis decides to make Twilight her pupil, threatening to kill her friends if she doesn't. Twilight accepts, only for Chrysalis to reveal her plan to drain Twilight's love and have her drain her friends. When the Secretariat Comet flies by, Twilight is powered up and defeats Chrysalis with her magic. Celestia and Spike return from a battle against a horde of giant cockatrice in Canterlot, and Chrysalis is imprisoned in her castle with her minions entranced by Pinkie's animated costume asking riddles and singing endlessly. Publicity Summary "Their epic quest nearing its end, the Mane 6 reach the Changeling Kingdom and find themselves at the mercy of Queen Chrysalis! A sinister offer threatens to tear the group apart before they can save the day. Will friendship prevail over the Queen's nefarious plan?" Issue #5 Issue #5 is to be released on March 26, 2013 (originally March 20). Covers *Cover A with all of the main characters and Spike. *Midtown Exclusive Variant making a joint cover with Midtown Exclusive Variant 4. Summary "Attention, everypony! Get ready for another unforgettable adventure in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and gang are confronted with a perilous new danger in the form of a long-unseen enemy! See how the Magic of Friendship prevails in the start of a brand new story arc!" Issue #6 Issue #6 is to be released on April 23, 2013. Covers This issue has at least four covers: cover A, cover RI, Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined cover, and a Boston Comic Con exclusive cover by Agnes Garbowska. Summary "Nightmare Moon returns! But it’s not the same old Nightmare Moon! Someone new, someone close to our heroes, has taken the mantle! What will the Ponies do when the danger hits so close to home? Read it and find out!" Issue #7 Issue #7 is to be released on May 21, 2013. Covers This issue has at least three covers: two regular covers and one variant by Tony Fleecs. Summary "The new Nightmare Moon has revealed herself... and captured our stunned Ponies! With time running short for Equestria before a full-scale invasion, the only hope lies with... Spike?! And what role will Princess Luna play?" Issue #8 Issue #8 is to be released on June 19, 2013. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A featuring Princess Luna and a host of other characters *Variant cover by Andy Price Summary "The awesome ending to My Little Pony's epic 2nd story arc! The Nightmare forces of the moon descend down on Ponyville! Princess Celestia will try her best to stop the dark forces, but she may be overwhelmed! It'll be up to our favorite ponies to stop the new Nightmare Moon!" ''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' by IDW IDW Publishing are set to publish a six-issue comic book series entitled My Little Pony Micro-Series, with writer/artist/cover artist Thomas F. Zahler and other cover artists, Amy Mebberson and Sabrina Alberghetti. Issue #1 Issue #1, Twilight Sparkle, was released on February 20, 2013. Covers The issue is to have at least four different covers: *Cover A by Thomas F. Zahler, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Spike. *At least one cover by Amy Mebberson and one by Sabrina Alberghetti. *Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover, showing production artwork from Cover A by Thomas F. Zahler. *Cover RE for Third Eye Comics, depicting Twilight, Spike, and other cover art.Third Eye Comics Facebook post. Retrieved 5 January 2013. *A variant cover from double midnight depicting Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Summary The comic opens up in Canterlot, where Spike asks Twilight if she's nervous about her test, and when she wonders what makes him say that, he mentions the fact that she's chewing her mane, in addition to the fact that they've been standing at the top of a set of stairs for half an hour. She admits to being nervous, and Spike reminds her that she shouldn't be late, so she rushes off to the castle. When they reach the castle, Princess Celestia informs them that there has been a change of plans, as the Royal Archivist, a pony named Summer Mane, had a fall, and so is having difficulty getting around. Celestia then mentions that she plans on postponing Twilight's test in order for Twilight to go and help Summer Mane, to which Twilight gladly accepts. Spike attempts to leave along with Twilight, but Celestia informs her that Twilight needs to take this on by herself. At the Royal Archive, Twilight gets a rude reception from Summer Mane, who states that she doesn't want any help. Twilight is finally let in when she lies about Summer Mane being replaced if she doesn't let Twilight in. Summer Mane proceeds to lay down the ground rules, the last, most emphasized of which is that Twilight is to never enter Summer Mane's private office. Summer Mane is skeptical of Twilight's book knowledge at first, but is eventually convinced. Twilight also mentions that her favorite book is called "Canter in the Sky", written by her favorite author, Jade Singer, who disappeared after the release of that book. In the morning, Summer Mane goes to wake Twilight, but finds her already in the library. She has Twilight get started on shelving the books, in alphabetical order, library style. Later on, during a meal, Twilight struggles to get a question out, before Summer Mane asks her what she's reading. Later, Summer Mane has Twilight put dust covers on books, and when Twilight starts singing a song to herself, Summer Mane objects to it, and puts on swing music, which she insists is "good stuff". At a later time, during a meal, Twilight and Summer Mane discuss typewriters, with Summer Mane mention that some authors are very picky about theirs. Twilight asks Summer Mane if she knows what typewriter Jade Singer used, and Summer Mane replies that she thinks Jade used an old "lipponzoner" model. Over a period of time, Twilight and Summer Mane discover themselves to be kindred spirits when it comes to literature: both get lost in books occasionally when they're trying to re-shelve them, and they have a discussion about literature over dinner. The next morning, Twilight discovers Summer Mane left for town to get them a pie, and the letter that tells her this also details her assignment. However, Twilight notices Summer Mane's office door is slightly ajar, and so she decides to peek in. Summer Mane walks in at that moment, however, as she had forgotten her checkbook. During the next meal, neither one of them can say anything to the other, until Summer Mane tells Twilight to pack her things, as she leaves in the morning. As she is leaving the next morning, Twilight reveals to Summer Mane that she made the replacement story up so that Summer Mane would let her in. Summer Mane laughs, as she explains that was how she got her first job as assistant editor. Summer Mane then reveals to Twilight that she's actually Jade Singer, but Twilight replies that she figured that out a few days ago. When Jade asks her how, Twilight replies that since Jade is her favorite author, she knows all about her. She noticed the reading glasses from the author photo on the back of Canter in the Sky, how Jade and Summer are both fans of "horrible, horrible" old time swing music, that cutie marks don't smear unless they're made to look like something else, and the typewriter was the final clue. Jade reveals her reason for going into hiding: Canter in the Sky was such a huge hit her first time around, that it was such a hit right out of the gate, that it would be nearly impossible to live up to that a second time. Twilight responds that she can sympathize, as when she tested for magic school, she made such a splash that the princess took her on as her personal student. Jade asks her how she does it, and Twilight replies that her friends support her: they celebrate her victories and catch her when she falls. Jade says that she never had friends like that, to which Twilight replies that she does now. A little while later, Twilight gets the results of her test back, showing she passed, as well as containing a note from the princess, thanking her for bringing her friend, Jade Singer, back. Publicity summary "Introducing the first of six spotlights focusing on everyone's favorite Ponies! Twilight Sparkle becomes enthralled in a literary masterpiece. Dismayed to hear the series never continued, Twilight goes on a quest to hunt down the reclusive author, Jade Singer. It will take all of the studious Pony's detective skill to find the author, and twists and turns abound! Don't miss this adventure in imagination!" Issue #2 Issue #2 features Rainbow Dash. It is to be released on March 19, 2013. Covers This issue has at least three different covers: *Covers A and RI, with cover art by Amy Mebberson and Tony Fleecs *Iguana Comics cover RE, drawn by Jeff Egli with colors by Kurk Kasparian Publicity summary "The next in a series of spotlights focusing on everyone’s favorite Ponies! Rainbow Dash takes her job patrolling the skies very seriously, but she may have met her match when a group of mischievous cloud gremlins threaten to block out the sun! Rainbow Dash will have her hooves full when it comes to these pint-sized menaces!" Issue #3 Issue #3 features Rarity. It is to be released on April 16, 2013. Covers Issue #3 has at least one cover depicting Rarity and a baby Sweetie Belle. Publicity summary "Rarity is in need of some well-deserved R & R after working hard on her new fashion line. A sweet spa retreat turns sour when Rarity learns that the establishment is a little too “down to earth”! How will this resourceful pony make the best out of this “rustic” situation? Read on to find out!" Issue #4 Issue #4 features Fluttershy. It is to be released on May 14, 2013. Covers This issue has at least three covers, including a variant cover by Sabrina Alberghetti. Publicity summary "Fluttershy knows her way around knitting! But her hidden talent starts to take on a startling new form, one that could be the next “big thing” in Ponyville! Will timid Fluttershy be able to handle the spotlight? The pressure is only going to increase with a visit from Princess Celestia!" Issue #5 Issue #5 features Pinkie Pie. It is to be released on June 26, 2013. Covers This issue has at least two covers: *Cover A showing Pinkie's hooves and an arrangement of photo strips *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti, featuring Pinkie Pie, "Blinkie Pie", and "Inkie Pie" as fillies Summary "When the famous clown Ponyacci comes to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie learns a startling secret about him that could ruin his career! Determined to save the master of mirth, Pinkie Pie sets out to prove the value of laughter. The show must go on!" Related releases A trade paperback book which collects issues #1-4 is to be released. A Treasury Edition is to be released on June 12, 2013, containing the first issue in black and white as well as "all forty-eight" covers for the first four issues. Gallery Notes References Category:Comics